


He Watched

by Read2Laugh2Love



Series: Too Tired to Fear [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Grieving, Suicide, post-suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Read2Laugh2Love/pseuds/Read2Laugh2Love
Summary: This won't make sense without reading the first in the series.This piece was important for me in healing from the loss of my brother.If anyone is considering suicide, please reach out. You are loved, and losing you would hurt more people worse than you can imagine.





	He Watched

**Author's Note:**

> This won't make sense without reading the first in the series.  
> This piece was important for me in healing from the loss of my brother.  
> If anyone is considering suicide, please reach out. You are loved, and losing you would hurt more people worse than you can imagine.

Eventually, he watched as his body was found.

He watched as a horrified Petunia and a gleeful Vernon sent Hedgwig off with the news.

He watched as Dumbledore looked at his body and mourned.

He watched as his friends broke, and wept, and raged.

He watched as the Wizarding World battled off Voldemort-- all they needed was to see that they needed to save themselves.

He watched as friends broke open horcruxes and killed snakes and held each other together.

He watched his friends die.

He greeted those who could have been his family, in another life or another world, as they joined him.

He watched his friends heal.

He watched them continue to grieve, years later.

He stood by their shoulders and whispered in their ears that he loved them.

He watched them grow and flourish and become new people.

He watched as they lived, and he rejoiced for them.

 


End file.
